


The Asgard King

by MysticWriter



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Avenger Universe, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Steve Rogers/Thor - Fandom, Thundershield - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Bond Breaking, Bond Breaking, Bonding, Element Story, F/F, F/M, Fuckery with Steve's Serum body, M/M, Made Up Powers, Male Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy Birth, Miscarriages, Mythical Creature, Nesting, Past Rape/Non-con, Realm Travel, alpha/beta/omega, alternative universe, minor/major character death, pre-serum steve, unique powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun... (Alternative Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asgard King

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came when I stood in front of the Disney's Sleeping Beauty Castle, during the Fireworks. As you can tell I have a mild imagination when it comes making up story lines and plots. I took the concept of the Lion King and turned it into a very different story. I would be using song titles and lyrics to influence chapters and plot wise. 
> 
> The story starts a bit depressing, although further into the chapter it ends on a good term. We will be revisiting this depressing point plot later on. And I know I already used a name in another story before, either way I like it. Hopefully all you readers enjoy as I'll enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Read, Review and Kudos!  
> *Reviews mean the world, I would love to hear your criticism and thoughts!*
> 
> *This Story is Un Beta
> 
> **God's Sin will be updated by this week, PROMISE!
> 
> Enjoy!

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

Bells chimed from the Asmund Temple, echoing within the Empire of Asgard. The temple bells rang heavy throughout the reign; each strike indicating the beginning of a new era for the Kingdom, a new origin for the future crowned Prince or Princess. With each echo coming from the temple, a prayer was given; a devotion toward the Holy Spirits of Asgard and a special prayer spoken of hope, health, and love for the upcoming heir.

In the Empire of Asgard, it was known and spoken of, that the Midgardian King had complications with child-bearing; having complications on conceiving. It was frown upon by most of the civilians that the Omega could not conceive quickly, and if he did, he began having difficulties with carrying the heir to full-term; which lead to painful miscarriages for the Omega. Rumors were spoken between the Empire, some civilians saying that the reason for these horrible losses that the Royal couple were going through was because of the serum; the procedures that the Omega King was put through by his kind, a procedure that changed his small feminine body to a more masculine, healthier, feminine one. Most of residents did not understand the reason why their Asgard King decided to take in and wed a defective Midgard Omega; taking him as his mate. The Omega was looked down upon by most, but for the rest; the Omega had won them over with his kind heart, the affection he gave, the protective nature he possessed, and the strength he carried within. The Midgardian was loved, yet was still looked down when the pressure of conceiving took more than days, that turned into months and changed into years and a successor was not produced between their Grand King Alpha and the delicate Omega mate.

It started to become unbearable for the weak Omega; to feel the pressure, the pain, and the terrible heartache that the small Midgardian felt inside. Deep down it was hard for the Omega to know he had failed once again when his heat would pass and he would feel empty inside; to know he had finally conceived only to lose another pup, another child just weeks when finding out he was filled. It was a horrible feeling for the Omega to know that he was not strong or good enough to bare a child, to give a family to his beloved Alpha. Yet, not even the Alpha King was strong enough to bare his own pain or the heartache he felt when finding out his beautiful Omega had lost another pup; to know that he was not even strong to see how his Omega fell apart before his own eyes. Time passed between the two mates, and a decision was made. It was decided by the Alpha that his mate needed to leave Asgard and return to his home planet, needed time to himself and spend time with his fellow friends. It was a decision that helped to the Omega’s depression, feeling at fault and that this was a way to banish him from the Empire, from the joke he had become.

The Omega did not agree to his husband’s decision, yet he did not speak his opinion. He kept silence and when the day came he walked through the portal that Heimdall opened and returned to a world he once called home.

_And blinking, step into the sun_

Three months, three months passed between the Asgard King and his Midgard mate. During that time, the Omega spent his time with the one called Black Widow and Hawk Eye; sometimes he would sneak into the Science laboratory and hide in the corner, sitting in silence while watching Iron Man and Doctor Banner work on various projects and experiments. In the evenings he would sit at the end of the table, lost in his own mind while others would talk and eat, every once in a while glancing his way. At night, the Omega would curl in his bed only to be picked up and be wrapped into the Winter Soldier’s arms, head snuggled into the chest all while the tears would come and the whimpering echoed his pain of loss and guilt. Still, the Soldier would stay silent, tightening his grip on the Omega, never saying a word and yet questions would not be asked about the pup the Omega once had within him

Two weeks later, the loss and separation between the mates became unbearable; the bond pulling and tugging for connection between Alpha and Omega that lead a decision to be made. The Alpha decided it was finally time for his mate to return, that it was his time to rescue his fading husband. The portal between realms was opened and the King went for his King and brought the fragile Omega back home, back to their Empire; and a word was not said or spoken between the Midgardian friends. Once upon arrival, the Alpha took his Omega to the Palace of Thor; connected between the two burning deep within. Both arrived to the grand master bedchamber, yet no intention was made for them to stay in there as the Alpha took the confused Omega to the connected room, a room that was especially made for their once growing pup. In the middle laid a nest; filled with pillows, bed covers, blankets, pelts, quilts, and cloths. The nest had grown over the years and it still brought pain and suffer to the couple. It was within that moment a decision between the two were made, and with tears in their eyes they came as one and brought their lips together; a kiss of pain, suffering, lust, passion, and love. That night, Alpha and Omega became one, once more and in their small sanctuary of there building nest; they made love and there bonding gland could not have been pleased more in that night.

_There’s more to see than can never be seen_

Days began to turn into weeks, and weeks started to change into months. It began one night when the Omega felt ill, feeling light headed and nauseous which lead the Alpha to be concerned. Few days later the Alpha’s concern turned into worry and the medical handmaidens were called for, and soon the Omega was taken to the medical ward were tests were taken and results began to be delivered and soon the news came in; the King of Asgard and Midgard King of Asgard were expecting and the beautiful Omega had passed the critical part of child-bearing and was entering his second trimester. The King of Asgard decided on that moment that the news would stay within the Palace of Thor and no information as to why the Omega was sick would be released until further notice. Once the news in the Palace was released; prayers to the Asgard Gods began, and especially to the God of Thunder and Fertility, the very own King, Thor.

 Time began to travel slowly and the prayers were being answered, one by one. The flatness that surrounded the Omega’s abdomen started to change; slowly swelling and started to form into a small bump, showing and indicating that the expecting Omega’s pup was slowly forming inside the Midgard King. Soon, the small swell started to grow more; the baby bump becoming bigger along with the unborn pup. The Omega’s clothing started to become smaller and the only response he received from his husband was a chuckle and sweet kiss, before sending handmaidens to retrieve the best Omega paternity clothing made out of the finest silk and cloths. Soon, the handmaidens, servants, and butlers started to see the Omega walk within the halls and corridors of the Palace of Thor; noticing how the Omega’s body had changed into a healthy child-bearing and his pale skin began to glow. The pup bump was seen under the clothing material and it showed the growth of the heir.

_More to do than can ever be done_

On the fifth month, a decision between Alpha and Omega was made; it was decided that it was time to announce the wonderful news to their family, friends, and their Empire. A letter was sent to Heimdall informing him of the their decision and giving instructions on telling their Midgardian friends to be expecting the Alpha’s soon arrival to Midgard. Three days later and making sure that the Omega was faring well and not feeling ill; the Alpha departed to the next realm, leaving his child-bearing Omega behind in the Palace of Thor. That night the Omega sends a prayer toward his husband’s way and decides to lock himself inside the bedchamber; the Omega decides to rest in the growing nest, laying in his haven as sleep wins him over.

Yet, that night, a night of being apart from his Alpha, terror came into the Omega’s life, as pain woke him up and than a shout of agony and fear followed as he pulled the blankets away from him and his eyes saw blood oozing from his thighs and staining his precious nest. Soon, handmaidens ran into the master bedchamber, eyes widening as they informed the medical ward; that night the Omega cried out of fear and prayed to his Gods, the Gods of Asgard, and to his own husband, to protect and save their child. In Midgard a celebration was taking place, thrown for the King of Asgard and future father. The Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawk Eye, Doctor Banner, and the Winter Soldier along with others were celebrating the great news about the upcoming Heir of Asgard. The music was playing, the food was served, and cheers were given when suddenly it all stopped when the portal between Midgard and Asgard was opened by Heimdall and in that moment, the Alpha knew that he should have never left his Omega alone and in that moment the celebration came to an end. The Alpha disappeared from the Midgardians sight and as the portal closed; his friends sat in silence and together they began to pray for the health, safety, and life of the unborn pup of their dear friends.

_There’s far too much to take in here_

Time ticked on by, and another day turned into another month. Deep inside the Palace of Thor stood the once King of Asgard and his Omega; the All-Father Odin and his wife Queen Frigga, both proud of their King, both smiling at their son. A letter was sent to them two weeks prior that had them traveling to the Empire of Asgard and reuniting with their son once again. Once arriving to the Palace of Thor, they were escorted by the handmaidens to the Royal Master bedchamber; where the Alpha and Omega were currently located in. Upon their arrival, the Alpha greeted his parents at the door before stepping aside and letting them pass through; once standing inside, their eyes locked at the sleeping Omega upon the bed only to fall on the hand that was placed protectively on the still very swollen pup bump. Surprised was the emotion upon the elder Royal couple, before turning to look at their Alpha son who only ushered them outside before closing the door behind him.

Silence passed between the three, before the Queen brought in her son into a hug; the feel of her own pup tense only to relax in her embrace brought a small ache to her heart. Questions were passing through both the King and Queen’s head, nothing knowing that their son’s mate had so much trouble on conceiving and when he did, he could not bear the pup to full term, losing it early on in the child-bearing. Few minutes ticked by, before the King of Asgard stood up straight and lead his parents down the corridor and into the Chamber of Darby, a chamber for meeting between the King and Royal Court. After taking a seat into the chairs, the Alpha began to explain and tell his parents of the current situation his Omega was in. The Alpha told him everything, even to the scare they faced just a month and half ago, yet the prayers were being answered and his mate and pup where safe and healthy. Relieve surpassed between King and Queen before waiting for their first born pup to continue; and he did, with a question, a question that left both of them speechless and honored.

_More to find than can ever be found_

On the third day of the All-Father and All-Mother’s arrival, the Empire of Asgard was summoned to arrive at the gates of the Palace of Thor. Civilians, curious and worried on what this meant walked forward and surrounded the Palace gates; all intrigued when they were directed that at broad daylight their attention shall be directed toward the Balcony of The Avenger. Behind the double doors that lead to the balcony stood King, Queen, and King; the three standing in silence. Alpha and Omega stared at their pup, chuckling when seeing him tense and ask the handmaidens if his Omega was faring well. The handmaidens smiled and assured their King that the Midgard King was well and was currently resting in the Gardens of Roscoe and that a handmaiden, a medical handmaiden, Beta Prince Loki of Asgard and Beta Lady Sif of Asgard were in the Omega’s presence. This calmed the Alpha King a bit, yet he still felt worried and anguishes to get back into his Omega’s arms. The All-Father walked forward and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, assuring him that his mate and unborn pup were in good hands and out of harms way.

Broad daylight hit and the King, Queen, and King were announced to the civilians of Asgard; an uproar echoed throughout the Kingdom. The All-Father stood beside his Queen, while the Alpha King stood behind them both. The All-Father cleared his throat and ordered for silence, before he began to speak; he spoke of wise words and strong legends. The All-Father had captured his once people’s attention and then he began to announce the great news to the Empire of Asgard; The King of Asgard and the Midgard King of Asgard were expecting, that the Omega had conceived and was on the second trimester of his child-bearing. An Heir was soon to be born into the Empire of Asgard, an heir to the throne. That night, a celebration was thrown in honor of the future crowned Princess or Prince and an honor to the pup’s parents.

_But the sun rolling high_

Days after the announcement to the people of the Empire, prayers were sent to the Gods above; Priests and Priestess sending special prayers, especially to the unborn child’s father: The God of Thunder and Fertility, Thor. Since the day that the news was announced, many prayers were sent to the Gods; all of them with the same intention. Inside the Palace of Thor, many of the butlers, handmaidens, and servants made it their task to keep a watchful eye on the Omega whenever he was wondering around the Palace. Half of the time a handmaiden would be with the Omega following him around when the Alpha was not around. The Omega could not feel any safer, being surrounded by people that cared for the health and safety of his unborn child. Yet, the Omega could only feel the safest whenever his beloved Alpha was around, wrapping the smaller Omega in his arms.

The Omega was reaching the end of his sixth month of his child-bearing; the weight of his growing pup lead the Midgard King to feel a bit more tired and his body was becoming much heavier with child. The once called Captain, could not feel any happier than he was currently feeling at that very moment. The blond has surpassed the first month of heartache and the fifth month that almost crushed him with that horrible scare him and his Alpha went through; now, he was ending his sixth month, and entering into the seventh one of child-bearing, seven months of feeling filled and being able to carry his small pup within. It was a marvelous feeling on knowing he would be able to birth a baby to his Alpha.

_Through the sapphire sky_

The Royal Rulers had a secret, a secret that had to be kept from the rest of the world, even from their dear family and friends. It was a secret that was only told and shared between Alpha and Omega late at night; and it was only spoken of once both where secured deep inside their master bedchamber. The sacred secret started when the Omega had entered in his fourth month of child-bearing and a tiny flutter was felt within his growing womb. It began one night, a night were Alpha and Omega were connected as one in love making and bonded for the night; a slight movement was suddenly felt when the mates were cuddled against each other, a motion that surprised the Omega and awed the Alpha.

Following that beautiful night, a motion or movement was felt by the Omega; the unborn pup assuring its mother that he was alive and well. It was decided between the mates to keep this beautiful surprise a secret between the two. Until that horrific night, the night on the fifth month were that sudden motion, that movement his Omega felt that night that assured both Alpha and Omega their pup was still there with them, safe, strong and alive deep within its mothers womb.

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Nine months, the beginning and end of the Omega’s child-bearing; the day had finally arrived and soon the people of the Empire of Asgard were once again coming forward and surrounding the closed gates that lead to the Palace of Thor.

It started early in the morning of the nine month. The Omega could not sleep the night before and a sudden pinch of pain had traveled up his spinal cord. The small Omega felt restless, waking up every few minutes of the night and had tried to get up from bed, only to fall back down when the pain would travel up once more. The Omega had kept quiet during the night, the pain being a bit bearable until early in the morning, which lead the restless Midgard King to wake up his sleeping mate. Once his Alpha had waken, the pain began to intensify for the Omega, which lead the Asgard King to worry and call for the medical handmaidens.

Chaos started to erupt inside the Palace of Thor; medical handmaidens and regular handmaidens rushed toward the master bedroom, fearing for the life of the restless Omega. Once inside the bedchamber, handmaidens tried to get the pained Omega to get comfortable as possible along with trying to calm down the worried Alpha. Soon, a pained moan escaped from the Omega which lead the Alpha to worry and make his way toward his restless lover. It worried him deeply in the pain his Omega was in, and it terrified him that there may be something wrong with their unborn baby.

_It's the Circle of Life_

It had begun. The first contraction had hit the restless Omega.

_And it moves us all_

A groan escaped the Midgard King’s parted lips and a squeeze to the Alpha’s hand indicated his beloved was in deep pain.

_Through despair and hope_

One hour had passed. Medical handmaidens had recently checked the tired Omega; he was only two centimeters dilated. The pain began to grow and tears started to form.

_Through faith and love_

The midwife had been called for, and soon she was escorted through the entrance behind the Palace of Thor; trying to keep the child birth hidden until the birth of the Princess or Prince.

_Till we find our place_

Fifth hour had passed. The midwife had checked on the restless Omega; he had finally made the fifth centimeter of dilation. Yet, screams of pain and agony were escaping from the tired Omega, and kisses on his forehead were placed and squeeze of strength to his sweaty hand, all token of affection from his Alpha.

_On the path unwinding_

Tenth hour had arrived. The Omega was restless and could not take the pain anymore; tears were streaming down his cheeks and groans were escaping from his parted lips. The Alpha felt his heart break, as he got in into the bed with his Omega; wrapping his arms around the smaller male as the pained Omega tried to cuddle closer to his husband.

_In the Circle_

The time had arrived. The midwife had spoken that the Omega was ready and it was time to welcome the future heir of Asgard. Terror rose within the Omega as he glanced at his Alpha before preparing himself for the moment he waited for these past months.

_The Circle of Life_

One push. Deep breath. Movement within. The pain is unbearable and the Omega wanted to stop.

_It's the Circle of Life_

Murmurs and words of encouragement. Another push followed by another deep breath. The Midwife spoke and told the Omega a few more pushes and the pup would be welcomed.

_And it moves us all_

Fifth push and a squeeze to the Omega’s hand. The Omega could feel the emptiness within and in that moment he gave it all.

_Through despair and hope_

A cry filled the room. The Omega fell into the pillows and the Alpha was called forward to cut the umbilical cord. Soon, a baby was placed into the Alpha’s arms and tears of his own started to cascade down his face.

_Through faith and love_

The small pup was carefully placed on the Omega’s chest. The Alpha looked down at his two loves; as he brought the Omega’s face to his own and sealed the soft lips in a kiss. A whimper caught their attention and the Omega caressed the bare skin of the pup’s back.

_Till we find our place_

The handmaidens rushed to clean the weak Omega and the newborn, before bowing and stepping to the side, smiling as they caught glimpses of the newborn pup. The Alpha smiled before kissing his Omega once more. The Omega nodded and his baby was being taken away, safely wrapped in his Alpha’s arms as he walked toward the double doors that lead to the connection of the Balcony of the Avenger.

_In the Circle_

A uproar echoed throughout the Empire as the Alpha King stepped out, arms secured around the newborn pup, blanket being pulled over the child. The King stood before his people, looking down at them with pride and joy. Taking a deep breath he began to speak to his Empire; an Empire that were ready to meet the new heir.

“My fellow people! My beloved Kingdom! The birth of the heir has arrived! I would like to introduce Christopher James Thorson! The Asgard Prince!”

_The Circle of Life_


End file.
